Not So Bad After All
by Shyma Tavrott Lupin
Summary: Both Obi-Wan and Anakin learn that living with one another might not be so bad after all. Non-slash
1. Hyperactive Ball of Energy

**Hey guys, just a little one-shot that came to me a few minutes ago and I decided to type as fast as I could before I lost the idea XD It's my first Anakin Obi-Wan bonding in a while. And it's my first story ever relating to the events right after Qui-Gon's death. So enjoy!!**

25 year old Obi-Wan Kenobi awoke with a start.

His eyes darted back and forth furiously in an attempt to identify his surroundings. And finally after a few second he recognized himself to be in his room. In bed.

It was then that he realized he had suffered from yet another nightmare. 4th one this night. The very same one every single kriffing time. Qui-Gon's death. Over and over again. Except nowadays the nightmares would deviate themselves a bit and he would sometimes see himself killing Qui-Gon instead of the sith. Other times he was the sith's apprentice instead of Qui-Gon's, and they would kill the Jedi master together. No matter which it was always terrifying for the new knight.

He took a deep shaky breath and tried to calm himself. He reached over to the bedside table to his right and picked up the glass of water on it. He downed the entire glass in one go, and frowned sourly as he realized it wasn't water. He looked over the edge of his bed and saw a few bottles and glasses scattered across his floor. And...was that broken glass in the corner over there? He sighed in a frustrated manner. He was drunk last night.

Obi-Wan knew this was a terrible new habbit that he had picked up but it was the only thing that numbed the unbearable pain that he suffered from every signle day.

He replaced the glass onto the table and glanced at the wall chrono.

6:42 A.M

He sighed again. He knew he definately wouldn't be going back to sleep and it would be a while before Anakin would wake, so he had some time to prepare himself for the hangover he knew was going to hit him soon. He threw the covers off himself and swung his legs over the side of his bed. And retreated his left foot a bit when it landed on a bottle. He stared down at the bottle for a moment.

Oh yes, Qui-Gon would be so ashamed.

Obi-Wan hauled himself out of bed and into the fresher in his room. He quickly washed up and just as he was about to walk out, something cought his eyes and stopped him in his tracks.

His reflection.

He stared at himself in the mirror above the sink. And barely even recognized himself. He had decided to grow in a beard a while back, but as of now all he had was a haggard looking five o'clock shadow. He noticed the dark lines underneath his eyes and the stormy grey shade that his eyes had suddenly turned. Probably a result of getting about 3 hours of sleep a night for the past month and a half.

He shook his head and walked out of the fresher before his reflection could haunt him anymore.

He threw on a pair of fresh clothes and strode out of his room. Perhaps he could have a word with Master Yoda. Obi-Wan knew the troll was always up by 6 in the morning and he could use the elder's council at the moment. However as he headed for the door, he heard a sound in the kitchen. He listened for a moment before alking over to the kitchen and sticking his head through the door.

And much to his surprise he saw Anakin standing in front of the sleek countertop stove, flipping an egg.

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan almost gasped at the sound of his own voice. Was that really how he sounded? No...he didn't sound that bad in general...did he?

Obi-Wan expected the boy to become startled by his intrusion. But Anakin simply turned to face his master with a warm smile "Good morning Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan raised a brow. Somebody was being unusually cooperative today.... "Anakin why are you up so early? Your classes don't start for another three hours."

"I know" Anakin sighed "But I um...I sort of heard you last night, erm well breaking a couple of things and I figured you were out of it....again. And I got the feeling you wouldn't be doing too good in the morning so I decided to get up early to make you some breakfast..."

Obi-Wan raised his brow higher.

"Don't worry it's good, I promise. Watoo made sure I knew how to cook by the time I was seven" Anakin assured.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath. Well...he guessed some breakfast wouldn't hurt. So he walked over to the kitchen table and took a seat. Anakin shoveled the egg off the pan and placed it onto a plate which lready contained a few slices of bread. He then slid the plat over to Obi-Wan. He turned the stove off and seated himself across from the older man.

And Obi-Wan was about to dig in when something suddenly hit him "Aren't you going to eat?" he asked. He didn't exactly coddle the boy but he didn't want him to starve either....then Qui-Gon would seriously be ashamed.

"I already ate...a long time ago" Anakin trailed off.

"Anakin, when exactly did you wake up?" Obi-Wan furrowed his brows.

"5:30" Anakin replied looking away. And almost as if he knew Obi-Wan would want an explanation, he offered one "I heard you screaming...and I knew it was another nightmare....and I went to wake you up but by the time I got to your room you were...well you were already awake. I think you went back to sleep after that....but I couldn't..."

"Oh..." Obi-Wan whispered before he looked down as well and suddenly became very interested in his food. He had to admit as much as he acted like he didn't care about the boy, he did feel bad about making Anakin suffer just along with him. He knew Anakin was not deaf. And when Obi-Wan was drunk Anakin would hear. And Obi-Wan figured it was a bit scarring for nine year old boy to see his master make hell of himself. He knew Anakin had been through a lot as well. And Obi-Wan Kenobi was not heartless. A bit aloof, yes, but not heartless.

This was what brought Obi-Wan to open his mouth and offer a few words "I'm...uh sorry I woke you..."

Anakin looked up with a half shocked half excited expression. Did Obi-Wan just say something to him? Did his master really just state something instead of just asking a question or giving a command? No...he had to be dreaming...his master would never actually say something to him.

"And I'm sorry you had to hear that last night" Obi-Wan said with a bit more confidence.

Anakin blinked. If this was a dream he really hoped one of Obi-Wan's screams wouldn't wake him. He loved this dream.

"And you must stop broadcasting all your thoughts out loud. This is very much real, padawan-" Obi-Wan abruptly cut himself off as the word padawan slipped out of his mouth. Shavit...he promised himself he would never call Anakin padawan...it would mean he was no longer the padawan...and Qui-Gon was no longer his master.

"Does this mean I can call you master now and it would be even?" Anakin said with the shadow of a smile.

And this made even Obi-Wan smile a bit. It was at this point that he suddenly realized....that whether he liked it or not Anakin was _his _padawan. And the boy _did _care about him, despite the constant verbal abuse from him. Obi-Wan knew very well how it felt to be neglected by his master. He decided that even Anakin didn't deserve that much pain and uncontrollable hurt. And besides...maybe he did need someone to genuinely care for him after the loss of Qui-Gon's care.

"Master?" Anakin's voice snapped Obi-Wan out of his thoughts "Are you ok?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah..." Obi-Wan replied hurriedly. He really owed Anakin, just looking into those deep blue eyes, Obi-Wan could tell he cared.

"Good, cause you zoned out for a bit there..." Anakin muttered "So, are we going for a spar again this morning?"

Obi-Wan was about to reply in the affirmitive when another idea hit him "Anakin, how long has it been since you've started going out to the junkyard for spare parts?"

Anakin's eyes widened a bit "You know about that?" he said a bit sheepishly.

"I'm your master Anakin. I notice these things" Obi-Wan smiled "Listen, how about instead of the junk yard, I take you out to that autoshop downtown. You can pick up new parts from there" he offered.

Anakin's features visibly lit up "Really?! That'd be so awesome!"

"Good. So as soon as I finish up we'll go, alright?" Obi-Wan said as he resumed eating his food.

"Yes! Thanks a million master!" Anakin was practically bouncing up and down in his seat. Not only because he was about to go shopping for new parts, but also because Obi-Wan was taking him. The same Obi-Wan that constantly neglected him and left him on his own was suddenly offering to take him out. The force really must have listened to his prayers.

Obi-Wan smiled at his padawan's enthusiasm. And smiled wider when Anakin began ranting about that old droid that he had found in the junk yard that he was fixing. But Obi-Wan's attention strayed from Anakin's words after a while. It had been a long time since he had, had someone to make him smile even when he was feeling down. His old friends always did that but they where so busy these days and Obi-Wan barely got to see them anymore.

It was with this thought that Obi-Wan Kenobi decided that this new little ball of energy that he called an apprentice, wasn't so bad after all.

**Well, how was it? For those of you that read my other stories you know I have a thing for making Obi-Wan seem vulnerable, with the drinking and the angst. I hope that wasn't too bad, I just figure Obi-Wan would be seriously devastated after Qui-Gon's death and knowing padawan Obi-Wan, he would go out and find the quickest way to fix it. **

**Anywhooo I hope this came out alright =]**

**Please Review! =]**


	2. Aloof, Overworked Former Master

**Hey guys, sorry this took a while =] But you know what, here it is =] I really like this and I hope you do too =] Enjoy!**

25 year old Anakin Skywalker awoke with a start.

His eyes darted back and forth furiously in an attempt to identify his surroundings. And finally after a few second he recognized himself to be in bed. In the sleeping quarters of the starship that he and Obi-Wan were taking to Vurdon Ka' for their latest mission.

It was then that he realized he had suffered from yet another nightmare. 4th one this night. The very same one every single kriffing time. Padme's death.

Anakin propped himself up on his elbows and tried to take a few deep breaths to calm himself. He allowed himself some time to let his eyes adjust to the darkness of the room. He looked over to the wall chrono above his head.

6:42 AM

Anakin sighed. He really had to start taking control of these nightmares, they were wearing him out more than he cared to acknowledge.

"Anakin?" a soft exhausted out voice called through the dark.

Anakin turned his head towards the sound and saw Obi-Wan pulling himself to sit up his bed which was across the room. Anakin cursed for a moment, knowing he had woken his former master. And even though he knew Obi-Wan would never yell at him for something like that, he still felt his heart sink.

"Yes master...?" Anakin replied quietly.

"...Are you alright?" the thick fog of sleep still clouded Obi-Wan's voice, as though he wasn't even fully awake yet "I felt a disturbance coming from you...."

"I..." Anakin took a deep breath. He could just lie to Obi-Wan like he always did about his nightmares. Or he could cut the man some slack and just admit there's something wrong. "I had a nightmare....."

"You had a nightmare?" Obi-Wan's voice suddenly snapped into awareness and he quickly sat up "Are you alright? Would you like to talk about it?"

Anakin took another deep breath. He could just lie, or he could tell the truth. Desicions, Desicions. He wanted nothing more than to tell Obi-Wan about everything....but what the older man's reaction might possibly be....it scared Anakin just thinking about it...."No, thank you master..." he answered softly.

"Oh...alright. Are you going to be ok then?" Obi-Wan asked in concern.

"I...it's just that...." Anakin stuttered with his words. He did want to open up...let the older man know how he felt...."Things have just been so hard...."

"I know Anakin...I know" Obi-Wan replied queitly. The response made Anakin content. For once he had recieved an hones answer instead of a suggestion on how to fix it. "You should probably meditate on it" Obi-Wan added. These words made Anakin's mood shoot from calm and content to angry and annoyed. How foolish of him to think that Obi-Wan would let him off without giving him some "advice."

"Force Obi-Wan, why can't you just give me an answer from your heart instead of something that the Jedi drilled into you?!" he burst out.

"We've been through this several times Anakin, please don't-"

"If we've been through it several times then why on Coroscant do you still do it?!" Anakin cut the older man off.

There was a significant silence before Obi-Wan spoke. All the compassion and care ha left his voice, leaving it cold and rough.

"What exactly do you want me to do Anakin?" He retorted "Do you want me to tell you that's it's ok and that everything will be alright, just so you can come and accuse me of lying to you and building up false hopes when things don't end up ok?"

It was a sharp response and it made Anakin shrink back a little. That was harsh. And yet so true.

Anakin heard the shuffling of his master getting off his bed and drawing closer to him before the edge of his bed sank lower as Obi-Wan seated himself there.

Anakin flinched a bit as Obi-Wan placed a hand on his shoulder "I hope you know I always have your well being at heart."

The younger looked down "I know..." he lied. He really didn't. It wasn't like he had any real proof.

"You know...every time I sense a disturbance coming from you...I stop breathing and I everything stops processing except making sure you are alright" Obi-Wan choked up after a while. Anakin looked up at him. "You're a bit reckless, so it's hard not to worry. You are ok now, right?"

Something inside Anakin went off. It was rare for Obi-Wan to show his emotions this way. To actually tell the younger that he care about him. And Anakin felt he should savour every word of it.

"Yeah...I'm good..." he lied quietly.

He was taken a bit by surprise when he felt a single powerful arm come around his shoulder and pulled him close to the well built torso of his master "Anakin, haven't I raised you better than to lie to me like that?"

Anakin chuckled in his master's strong hold. Though his dry laughter faltered as a lump formed in his throat and he immediately choked up.

It had been so long since Obi-Wan had shown that kind of fatherly emotion directly. Just the thought of feeling it again made Anakin feel like crumpling up and giving into it. He felt like he was nine again but he really didn't care. There was something so deep about gaining Obi-Wan's care, Anakin couldn't even describe it. It was different from the way that the Chancellor made im feel. When the Chancellor called him "Son" or gace him hugs, Anakin felt a sense of triumph. As if to say "Ha! Look Obi-Wan, someone does care enough to give me a hug." But when Obi-Wan hugged him, he thought of no one else. All he felt was pure bliss and happiness that spread to the core of his very being.

He loved it.

"Tommorow's going to be a long day Anakin..." Obi-Wan said softly "You should rest." He said pulling away from the younger, and genly pushing him back to lay down. He began to softly stroke his former apprentice's hair, in a very fathery gesture.

It lifted Anakin's spirits even more. And before long, he had drifted into a deep, peaceful sleep. The first in several weeks.

And it was only when Anakin woke in the morning only to see Obi-Wan on a chair by his bed side did it really strike him. Obi-Wan had stayed up with him all night. That really meant so much. And it filled Anakin up with so much joy. That if he could get that wonderful feeling inside every time Obi-Wan did something comforting then, Anakin decided, that the aloof, over worked man that he called a master, wasn't so bad after all.

**_~Fin_**

**Yup, that was the end =] This was originally supposed to be a one-shot but it just sort of ended up as a two-shot =] Hope you liked it and please pleaaaase **

**Review!!! =]**


End file.
